In God's Hands
by LadyFoxy
Summary: Sometimes Love Is Meant To Be A Tragedy. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Live On Arrival

"Good night!" Francesca greeted her neighbours as she stepped out the elevator.

Francesca opened her apartment door, kicked off her heels and sat down on the sofa.

She turned on the television to check what today's news was,

Agent Alexander Mahone said, "…I encourage everyone who is watching, everyone in this country, to take a good look at these faces, these men right here, are now the eight most wanted men in America."

Bold words appeared on the screen

"Fox River's 8 Escapees"

The photos were listed with their names:

Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, John Abruzzi, Fernando Sucre, Theodore Bagwell, Benjamin Franklin, David Apolskis and Charles Patoshik.

Francesca almost choked on her Frappucino when she saw his face on the television.

He…he broke out of prison?

She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing, trying to forget about what she just saw on the news.

She always wondered if he ever thought of her these years.

"Whatever." She muttered, changing the channel.

Yeah, right.

What she didn't know was, he was thinking of her the whole time…

Francesca felt her cell phone vibrate in her Gucci bag.

"Hello?" She answered it.

"Francesca?"

It was him.

It was _him_.

That man in her dreams, that man whom she loved and hated at the same time.

Francesca swallowed, hardly believing she would hear his voice ever again, "Who is this?"

"Frannie...it's me."

Frannie.

Only he called her that.

She would always pout about how it sounded like 'Granny',

but he would still call her that.

"I—I don't want to talk to you." She stammered.

"Are you sure?" She knew he was smirking on the other side of the phone.

He must be.

She licked her lips nervously, "What do you want from me?"

"I want to make it up to you." He whispered.

Her body trembled.

Make it up to her?!

Anger and sadness hit her at the same,

"What the hell would you want to make up to me after these years?"

Because I love you. But he didn't say that out loud. "Just open your door."

"Why should I---"

"Just open your door, Frannie."

Then he hung up.

She swallowed again, it couldn't be, could it?

She opened the door.

There he was, standing right in front of her.

Her cell phone dropped to the floor.


	2. All At Once

**A/N** : Okay, I'll change my summary and post up chapter 2, nobody likes my story...but I enjoy writing this, LOL. A reminder again, if anyone actually likes this, please rate/review :)

* * *

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same.

Maybe you want her,

Maybe you need her,

Maybe you started to compare,

To someone not there. --- The Fray, All At Once

* * *

"John." She heard herself say.

The next moment she realized her arms were wrapped around his waist, tears streaming down her cheeks.

He held her in his arms, stroking her black, rose-smelling hair.

"John…I don't understand why you came." She sobbed into his chest.

His cologne.

God, how much she missed him.

"I love you." He said softly.

There, he said it.

He said the three words he was dying to tell her five years ago.

He lifted her head up, kissing her on the lips.

Francesca threw her arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately.

She pulled herself away from him. "No, no, this isn't right."

He frowned, "What?"

"This is what I don't understand. You have a family, John. I don't want to be that kind of woman---"

"What kind of woman, Francesca?" He snapped.

"I love you, but I can't, I just…can't." She bit her lower lip, staring at his chest. She did not dare to look at him.

"Now you listen to me." He said, closing the door behind him, grabbing her shoulders, "I told you, you were my woman and you'll always be. I love you, Francesca."

She tried to push him away, "What about Sylvia? And it was you who said that you didn't want me anymore."

"Francesca, listen to me, that was…I was going to prison and I didn't want you to waste your life waiting for me, alright?" He told her the truth.

"You…you didn't have to lie to me, John." Her voice was shaky, "You know that I love you and I always will."

"It's alright now, everything's done." He kissed her again, "We can be together again."

She smiled, "You swear?"

"Yes, I swear to God." He lied to her one last time against his will.

Francesca's hands cupped his face and kissed him, "I love you, John."

How much she loved him, how long she'd been thinking if him…

Now he was here with her...

* * *

Lying on her bed, John looked at the deeply asleep Francesca, tracing his finger down her delicate face, Francesca just had a charm that would make him keep coming back to her.

She leaned her face against his chest, "John," she murmured, her arms tugging his waist even tighter, "I love you."

He smiled, cuddling her in his arms and stroking her hair.

An hour later, he carefully placing her arms on the pillow, he placed a silver cross necklace in her hand and kissed her forehead, "I love you too."

Goodbye, Frannie.

Maybe this shall be the last goodbye.

It's time to go home.

Taking a last glimpse at her beautiful face, he quietly left her apartment.


End file.
